Beauty From Ashes
by mymostpreciouslife
Summary: "Where the last hour of the final battle was fought, where one of the greatest sacrifices ever witnessed took place, this hallowed ground was made into a sanctuary. With tender care they created a garden and it shone with the beauty of a kingdom without war and bloodshed." - Rumbelle but with Snow White's POV. My RSS story.


A/N: Rumbelle but with Snow White's POV. A special thanks to my friend Alexis for her encouragement. =) All mistakes are my own. Kindly look over them. This story is the result of my joining the Rumbelle Secret Santa fun on tumblr. The prompt given: garden, sweetness, honeysuckle, dusty road

It is my sincerest hope that you enjoy this story!

Setting: Storybrooke

Published on tumblr Dec 22nd

A story of last days, sacrifice, and remembrance.

* * *

When the fight between good and evil had at last ended, when the casualties were counted and the realization of loss set in, there had been a time of grief. A time to remember and reflect and be grateful for what had been conquered. The final battle had been brutal but necessary for the hope of peace for future generations. The battle was for now, not later. For them, not their grandchildren.

They had marched onto the battlefield in unity, all of one heart and mind as love and life were threatened. The losses had been many but no one would ever call the sacrifices wasted or futile. It had taken a mighty stand, a showing of strength to break the hold evil had on the last remnants of the curse.

All was calm now years later after the final battle. As wounds healed they realized it was time to celebrate this chance of a new age in a rebuilt kingdom. Lines blurred as families mixed with other families, homes merged with other homes. True loves were lost and found, united and reunited, mended and forged.

Their sadness faded with each passing year and every child born caused hope to flourish anew. Hugs and kisses lessened the heaviness of hearts and visits to the sanctuary made aching memories sweet to hold.

The day the curse shattered no one had expected the transformation. Instead of being transported to the Enchanted Forest or simply staying in Storybrooke, the two realms came together to overlap at this central location. Never before had such an opportunity occurred, a choice given. As they were both, so was this land. It was the past and present as one, just like the rest of them. Everyone was a tangle of who they had been and who they were supposed to be.

Though it would serve well as a bridge between the realms, they realized its significance. The earth and roots of an enchanted forest with the growth of a life made new and molded by storms; their testament of the battle so bravely fought.

Where the last hour of the final battle was fought, where one of the greatest sacrifices ever witnessed took place, this hallowed ground was made into a sanctuary. With tender care they created a garden and it shone with the beauty of a kingdom without war and bloodshed.

Flowers of every kind graced the oasis, each sparkled with life and the promise of never fading. The trees were strong and full and many had seats placed beneath them so anyone could enjoy the shade and protection of the limbs.

It was indeed a sanctuary, a holy place where vows were spoken and promises breathed, a luscious garden open to everyone at all times.

Gracing the center was a weeping willow whose large trunk gives a sense of security and yet its flimsy limbs dance with each breeze. But for all its sad and romantic beauty this was not Snow White's favorite tree.

A mighty oak stands tall in the east of the garden. It guards the honeysuckle vines that grow around its form, the soft white and yellow blooms caressing the bark like an old lover. This is the tree Snow White visits, the one she stands beside and ponders under.

Snow finds herself following the dirt pathway to the garden, to her tree. She meets Grumpy on the way and greets him with a smile and nod, both reverently silent as one leaves and the other enters.

She sees no one else as she makes her way to the oak. The desire to hug and hold it is sometimes overwhelming, but not wanting to crush the vines she contents herself with simply gazing at it. Often she gingerly runs her fingers over the honeysuckle blooms, the colors reminding her of her daughter's hair.

Under this tree is where she truly mourns the loss of her little girl and the years that could have been but never were. Though their mighty, warrior princess had found them, so much had been stripped away.

Oh, but Henry...she couldn't fathom her life without him. The one who had continued their faith in Emma when the curse had blinded them. Yet for all of her gratefulness there are moments when she simply wishes.

And so it is here that Snow runs her fingers over the soft flowers and pretends for a brief time she has her little girl. And it is here she finally understands and sympathizes with Rumpelstiltskin. He deserves at least that much because if it hadn't been for him, none of them would be alive.

No one will ever forget the day they saw fear in the Dark One's eyes. He had been reluctant to help them, had told them it wasn't his fight anymore. It wasn't only a matter of Belle's safety but of finally finding Bae. As the curse continued to weaken, Rumpelstiltskin studied and had concocted a spell that would allow him to keep his memories once he crossed the town's borders. He was not willing to risk this chance to find his boy.

Belle stood strong with him in his decision. He had waited and endured for centuries. Enough was enough.

Emma was their saviour, he had reminded them, and he wasn't needed. That was when Henry stepped forward and pled for help. He looked up into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes and with a voice that took on the royalty that flowed through his veins, he promised complete forgiveness and that he would personally help find Baelfire if the Dark One would help them one last time.

Yes, Emma was the saviour but she still had a lot to learn about herself and what True Love had created within her. Only the Dark One knew how to defeat Cora and fully break the curse. Rumpelstiltskin was needed and needed desperately.

Rumpelstiltskin and Henry had stood there staring at each other, a war dancing behind the Dark One's eyes. Without saying a word, Belle had maneuvered around the gathering so she could reach out and touch him. His tense posture exposed the struggle in his mind and heart and Belle had known he needed her. Snow had watched as Belle put a hand on his back while the other rubbed up and down his arm. Her touch a lifeline and a promise.

"Aye, Henry. I'll help you."

Snow remembered the relief she felt as he had spoken those words, but he had said them with such resignation, as if he already knew what would happen.

While Snow and her family had rejoiced, Belle pulled Rumpelstiltskin into her arms. They held each other tightly, Belle stroking his hair and whispering reassurances in his ear.

Henry had already asked Regina, and she could deny him nothing. Neither magician was thrilled at the idea of having to work together, but Emma had reminded Rumpelstiltskin of his words, "Two people with a common enemy..."

The day had come and the town was in shambles, much worse than when the wraith had swept through. Cora had wreaked havoc but no one could have known or imagined how deep her savagery ran, the plans she had yet to complete.

Almost everyone was outside ready and waiting for whatever might happen, each brandishing their weapon of choice and a shield. Emma stood bravely with Rumpelstiltskin and Regina. She wasn't sure how she was going to help, but she was more than willing.

Before they began Regina told those who were gathered for war to make a barrier around the three of them. The majority of their magic would be honed in on the power that lies within Emma, so all the protection the townspeople could offer would be very helpful and very much appreciated.

Charming shouted orders and soon the people formed a thick circle around the trio. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina laid hands on the savior, both knowing exactly what to do but the price was still unknown.

While the old enemies started to work, Snow and Charming stood transfixed and helpless as Emma's body began to convulse. Sweat poured down the faces of the Evil Queen and the Dark One as they tried to control True Love's power. Neither had held such purity in their hands.

A brilliant light shot up through the saviour's body and the enemies gave a sigh of relief. This was it, the curse would soon be completely broken.

A scream rang through the air as several people on the outer parts of the barrier fell to the ground. It wasn't long before the main three were exposed.

A surge of power struck Regina and she collapsed to the ground. Emma slumped and Rumpelstiltskin caught her and held her and her power tightly. Snow and Charming both instinctively lunged toward their daughter. They were only a few feet behind Rumpelstiltskin when they stopped cold at the sound Cora's laughter.

All eyes turned to her and the small woman who was struggling to escape the binds only magic could create.

"Belle," all resolve, all hope leaving Rumpelstiltskin when he spoke her name.

"This is how your story ends, Rumpel. I win no matter what you decide," Cora gave one of her poisonous smiles, "Should you decide to kill me, you also kill Belle. Should you decided to break the curse, I will kill Belle."

"Rum, don't listen to her," Belle gave a disgusted grunt and wrenched against the binds again only to have Cora make them tighter. "You know I love you. It's alright." She had stopped struggling but was out of breath from her exertion. "You have to break the curse! You have to find Baelfire!"

Cora sent a pulse of magic through the binds and Belle moaned in agony. "Foolish girl thinks she loves you, is even willing to die because of it."

Tearing his eyes from Belle, Rumpelstiltskin looked at Snow, "Come, take your daughter." Without thinking, Snow and Charming gathered her in their arms, but the light that had shone from her body was now held in Rumpelstiltskin's hands.

"You never learned your final lesson, did you, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin warned with a sharp growl, "You'll never be more powerful than me."

Again Cora smiled, "But I did learn that love is nothing more than a weakness, and your ridiculous feelings for this little beauty is the only reason why I'm still breathing."

Snow remembered the silence that followed, the look between Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, a look of knowing and forgiveness and true love. With defiance setting her jaw and a determined bravery in her eyes, Belle nodded to the Dark One, giving him permission to kill her along with Cora.

And Snow understood then. This was the moment the couple had been expecting and dreading all along, the reason why Rumpelstiltskin had melted into Belle's embrace once he had said yes to Henry.

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep, steadying breath, looked at Belle one last time, and began.

Before Cora had time to react, True Love's power shot up like lightening from the Dark One's hands, shattering the sky and causing the very earth to shudder. A punishing wind swirled around them, a whirlwind Snow recognized from those many years ago when Regina had welcomed the curse and Snow had held a lifeless Charming.

A blinding pulse shot through the land knocking them all to the ground. Snow remembered scrambling to stand back up, to get to her daughter, to find her husband, to check on Belle. She had turned to see Charming holding their waking Emma. She joined them quickly and the moment had been perfect and joyful until she realized everyone was silent and so very still.

Cora was no more and all were finally free of the curse, they all should have been hugging and smiling and celebrating. Everything around them had been transformed, even the air. But every eye was on Rumpelstiltskin as he gathered Belle's limp body into his arms. Her name spilled from his lips over and over, frantic to wake her up, desperate to see her breathe.

Panic seized him when there was still no response to his touch, to his pleadings. He raked his eyes over her searching for an idea, a cause, anything that would help bring her back.

"Don't leave me, I love you. Don't leave me, I love, " he prayed, lifting her hand to his cheek. His body shook with sobs as he nuzzled her palm, "Oh, how I love you!" Tears streamed from his eyes and trickled down her arm as he began to rock back and forth. Instinctively he leaned his head into her hand and kissed her palm.

There had been no glow, no light, no magic pouring from the sky, only a fluttering of her eyelashes and the soft whisper of his name. Rumpelstiltskin's head jerked up at the sound. She was alive! With a cry Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and they clung to each other desperately, both laughing and weeping and kissing.

And just like all those years ago, Snow felt tears welling up in her eyes. Thinking of that day and of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's miracle would never cease to move her.

She suddenly glanced around her remembering where she was, her memories having transported her to another time.

Every year since that day, the people gathered here to celebrate, each family having a turn to tell of how their lives had changed and were changing. At the first anniversary, the land still clean and full of promise, Belle had stood up despite her swollen belly and presented her idea to the crowd. She spoke of the gardens she had tended at the Dark Castle and thought how lovely it would be if they all worked together to make a special garden here on this battlefield for a remembrance.

As if Belle's husband could have gotten any prouder, his newly found son spoke up and offered to organize and take charge of the project.

And it had been Baelfire who had planted the honeysuckle vines.

Snow inhaled their scent one last time and began to leave. She made her way past the weeping willow, noting that Abigail, Frederick, and their two little ones were having a picnic beneath it.

Her feet had barely touched the pathway when she saw the little girl racing excitedly toward the entrance.

"Claire!" her father yelled after her. Down the road a ways was a very pregnant Belle leaning heavily on Rumpelstiltskin's arm.

Claire. Her name meant 'clear' and 'bright' and they had given her that name in hopes her future and her children's future would take on that description.

Little Miss Clear and Bright jumped up and down, anxiously waiting for her parents to catch up. But her parents had already forgotten the rest of the world. Rumpelstiltskin could not resist the sweetness of his wife, her dazzling smile, the softness of her lips. He kissed her languidly, his hands cupping Beauty's face.

Snow had stopped walking and watched the couple. She smiled and couldn't help the happy little sigh that escaped her lips. As Mary Margaret, she had loved the story of Beauty and the Beast, and never would have imagined getting the chance to watch the real story unfold before her eyes. It was proof that good would always win, redemption was so very real, true love would never die, and that beauty could rise from the ashes.


End file.
